


In Search Of The Little Death

by FullOfCharm



Series: Internal Frustrations [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Lemon, Light Angst, Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfCharm/pseuds/FullOfCharm
Summary: Okay, listen! I was thinking about the time I shared a bedroom with someone that was not my significant other, and god was that frustrating (for may reasons). One reason was the whole privacy issue, especially when your body felt like it needed to get it on. Anyways, I was wondering how Ruby (the youngest, and certainly most hormonal of the team) would fair. Turned into a Ladybug Fanfic, since they seemed like the cutest couple to work with Ruby's frustrations.Enjoy!If you have anything to say, please, leave some feedback, I appreciate it!Thank you, and have a great day!





	In Search Of The Little Death

##  In Need Of A Small Death

That screeching sound, causing every single one who has ever turned the knob to cringe, rang loud in the shower stall. The water cut off, and the steam began to settle, slowly. The only sound following it was timed drops of water from the shower head, and select tips of her form. Her hand still held on tight to the hot water knob. She lamented her restraint, wishing the bliss of a hot shower would cover her once more. An hour was long enough, though. 

She was the last one in the washrooms, in her single shower stall. She liked it that way, being alone. She hadn’t gotten such peace any other way, in the last few months. Her eyes were shut, and she stood still - she didn’t have the will to move. To go back to the dorm, with the rest of her team sounded like torture. She loved them to death and back, of course she did. Her sister was always a lovable role model, her partner was cool and always pushing her to better herself, and Blake was so comforting. Ruby just couldn’t go back to bed for the umpteenth night this semester like this, again. 

Her eyelids parted, and the sight of fog between her and her hand on the knob wasn’t much of a sight. All she had to look at were white tiles, beside anything interesting, in that stall. Her imagination failed her, like it seemed to always do. She never knew what, or who to imagine. Yang never even crossed her mind, except for that one time, which completely killed any want for days. Weiss had come to mind on occasion, but never stuck for long. The idea of Jaune was more than a bit laughable. Pyrrha seemed nice, but it felt like a sin to think like that. Lie Ren sounded appealing enough, but Ruby’s mind had to fill in too many blanks for that fantasy.  Nora wasn’t someone Ruby felt she could take seriously in that situation. Sun asked for himself to be thought of that way, and Ruby was easily smitten, but not completely convinced. Her imagination failed her, anyways. Blake, now, Blake seemed nice. Ruby often thought of Blake.

Ruby heaved a hard shaky breath. Her hand finally slipped away from the knob, and her other hand finally came from in between her thighs. “AH!” Ruby gave a sharp, short, and cathartic scream. She’s done it a few times before. The first time she did so, she thought others would flood in, curious. But, even when she prolonged the cry, no one ever entered the shower stall to check on her. She was grateful for that.

She finally felt the cold invade the air around her. This threatened her greatly. She shivered, and rushed out of the stall to dry off and dawn her pajamas. She abandoned the idea of masturbating for the moment. She certainly wasn’t going to cum if she was freezing. She hadn’t climaxed in so long, anyways. Can’t watch porn on her scroll and flick the bean on her bed, in the dorm, with her sister, her partner, and Blake there! And, evidently, Ruby required some other stimulus, beside physical contact, to get anything more than hot & bothered. The realization came in waves, each tide hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had a wet dream one night, a few weeks back, that just made her a bit more frustrated, though.

“Okay!” Ruby nodded to herself, staring at her fresh face, damp slicked back hair, and perfect plush pajamas, in the mirror. She felt warm and fluffy, ‘like a hot cloud,’ as Yang once said. Ruby’s smile faded after the thrill of it was pushed away by her teenage hormones. It was a topic Yang once discussed, very candidly, with Ruby. Being two years apart, Ruby wasn’t able to appreciate the conversation, and remembered herself proclaiming Yang to be ‘gross,’ and to ‘stop talking about it.’ So, Ruby wasn’t even allowed much of a dialogue on the subject, now.

She decided to take that annoying ‘horny’ feeling, and shove it into the pit of her stomach. She reapplied her innocent smile, and pranced out the bathroom. Tonight she was going to get some good sleep, and not stay up for an hour or two as her libido poked and proded her.

She kept telling her vagina to “shut the heck up,” as she made her way to her dorm. She was lucky tonight wasn’t falling during her time of the month - her period only excited her hormones further. The act of feminine hygiene had proved even more irritating than it should have been, with this whole communal sleeping arrangement. 

It was late enough, even before Ruby had gotten in the shower. She was still a bit childish, defying any curfew she had in the past by staying up later than even Yang felt was good for a school night. Ruby had to take care to keep any ‘racket,’ as Weiss scolded her for, to a minimum when she entered the darkened dorm room. Ruby memorized the floor plan to a T, easily hopping to her top bunk in complete silence. Her speed aided the sneak mission.

She nestled in under the covers, slipping her eye mask to shut out any of the nonexistent light in the room. Ruby’s nostrils flared, a deep sigh filling her lungs. She deflated, settling deep into her mattress. It was comfortable, calming, and perfect. She felt none of it, she only felt her body screaming at her to mate with anyone that would take her. She felt like groaning, but the thought of her teammates in the room stopped her, just like the cause.

Eventually, after the traditional two hour wait period, Ruby was able to drift off to some weak sleep state. She never got enough. It usually felt like blinking. She woke up the next morning with Weiss telling her to get up, Yang making some sort of noise, and Blake keeping a respectful silence. Ruby appreciated Blake’s consideration.

Ruby was at least a little relieved. The mornings were hectic, for her team, and the days packed so much, every single class, that Ruby’s mind was never allowed to wander to sexual desires. It was in the late afternoon, when things quieted, where her team went about their own things, that Ruby found herself staring at attractive men and women. She needed someplace private, with internet, and where she could be for a good amount of time. She never really found it.

“Wish them luck!” Yang always said that before she went out on a date. She didn’t need the luck, she was indomitable, perfect, gorgeous, and ‘a hoot.’ She was dressed to impress, certainly.

“Don’t scare them away.” Blake let her words glide over the book she had her face buried in at the moment. Her black robe humorously clashing with Yang’s attire.

“Be back at a decent time. We have a test tomorrow, Yang.” Weiss was a bit dismissive, sitting at her desk, pouring over class notes. She couldn’t have been bothered to look Yang’s way, certainly not if she hadn’t bother to change out of her school uniform.

“Good Luck!” Ruby cheered from her bed, in her plush pajama pants and tank top. It was a miracle she could hear with her big red headphones clamped her her ears.

“See ya team!” Yang shut the door behind her. Each of them in the room made a mental note. Weiss wondered if Yang would even give this person a fair chance. Blake debated if the date would be five second, or five hours, this time. Ruby hoped her sister actually found someone nice this time. Then, Ruby’s mind vexed her good innocent soul. She wondered if ‘she’ll get laid tonight.’ Ruby couldn’t even hold it in, she let out a groan. Weiss shushed her, and Blake peeked over her pages, eyeing the bunk. She breathed a quiet laugh, turning a page. Ruby herself gave in, letting her Scroll browse some softcore porn site. Ruby had to let out another short noise to relieve her frustrations, which Weiss met with a verbal warning. Blake couldn’t catch her laughter well enough, this time.

“Even without Yang, this dorm isn’t quiet!” Weiss tapped her pen to the desk. 

“I can still read.” Blake’s comment only had Weiss glaring back. 

“Oops!” Ruby’s Scroll went tumbling off the bed, as she dove for it in a tissy. Her headphone cord went taut, the jack not holding well enough. It hit with a thud, and Ruby clambered after it in a fervor. “No!”

“I’m going to the Library!” Weiss proclaimed, gathering her papers in a huff.

“Have fun!” Ruby looked up from her Scroll, re-jacking her headphones in.

“Stay as long as you need.” Blake’s words slid through the air, cold as ice. The door shut, again, and Ruby took a seat on Weiss’s bunk. She closed her web tabs, and went back to listening to music. Her Scroll flying from her hands and to the floor seemed to be a good indicator that it wasn’t the right time to look at such things.

Going through her dash, Ruby felt her eyes glaze over. Her music began to drown itself out in her mind. She was thoroughly bored, and incredibly horny. She hated it. She shook her head out of the haze, looking up to Blake. The Faunus was completely still, lounging on her bed, her legs crossed as her arms kept her book close to her nose. “Yes, Ruby?” Blake spoke up, her eyes still tracing through the book.

“Oh, uh,” Ruby cleared her throat, not realizing she had been staring. “What, um, what book are you reading?” 

“Ninjas of Love.”

“Sounds romantic.” Ruby beamed. Blake was ripped from her novel by the look, smiling back.

“It can be.” Blake responded, shrugging, and returning to the pages.

“What’s it about?” Ruby pushed off from the mattress and stood over the Faunus. She slipped her headphones to her neck, and pocketed her Scroll. Blake dog eared the page she was on, and shut the book, putting it to the side away from Ruby.

“Two assassins. They were meant to kill one another, but, instead, fell for each other. However, it’s a somewhat...abusive relationship.” Blake explained, averting her eyes once the need to define the lover’s relationship came. Ruby’s eyes narrowed, her lips scrunching in thought.

“How so?”

“Well,” Blake looked back to the novel. “They hurt each other. Physically, and mentally.”

“Doesn’t sound very romantic, anymore.” Ruby breathed, sitting next to Blake.

“Romantic may not be the word.” Blake tapped the cover of the book a few times. “Passionate.” Blake’s one word sentence sent a signal through Ruby’s body. Her own ‘passion’ in the pit of her stomach beginning to spread. She shuffled, more than a bit uncomfortable with herself. 

“Want to read me some?” Ruby’s inquiry caused Blake to whip her head around, wide eyes staring into hers. “What?” Ruby was taken aback.

“Nothing, I-” Blake moved in a cramped manner. “I don’t think you want me to read this to you.”

“Oh, come one, Blake. You have a nice voice, and if you’re reading it, the book can’t be that bad.” Ruby still had her grand innocence, grinning with enthusiasm.

“I don’t think, that would be a good idea.”

“Well, why not?” Ruby cocked her head. “Do you not want to- Oh, should I leave you alone?” Ruby got off the bed, giving the cat Faunus her space.

“No… I’d rather talk.” Blake tucked the book under her butt, adopting a straighter posture. “We don’t do that often.”

“Yeah, because I’m not great at it, and you don’t say much.” Ruby’s comment was ill received by both of them. “Sorry.” Ruby sat back on Weiss’s bunk. They let that apology hang in the air. Ruby couldn’t bear the silence in good conscious, as her eyes studied Blake’s legs a bit too harshly.

“You do well enough.” Blake found herself looking Ruby up and down. “You are our leader.” Ruby couldn’t help but laugh at the statement. She immediately thought about her predicament each night. “Don’t laugh at yourself…” Blake cursed under her breath.

“You’ve been doing better lately, too.” Ruby prodded, smiling at her.

“Thank you.”

Silence again. This time Ruby looked to the ceiling, trying her hardest not to stare at Blake, again. There was time for thought. Too much thought. Ruby’s mind wandered to the ‘hole of sin’ she found herself in at times of reflection. She didn’t want to be in that mind space at the moment. “So~” Ruby began readjusting her eyes to Blake. “Why don’t you want to read the book?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just-” Blake interrupted herself with a sigh. “Would you really like me to read it?”

“Yeah!” Ruby bounced back onto Blake’s bed. “You can pick up where you left off, no biggie.”

Blake swallowed hard, and snatched the book from under herself. She flew by the pages until she found her place again. The first line her eyes met started with the words, ‘His hellacious cock-’ She shut her eyes, and thanked Ruby for sitting down on the foot of the bed so she couldn’t look at the pages herself. 

“Whatsup?” Ruby’s face just made it over the book’s top from Blake’s eye line. Meeting Ruby’s eyes did not make this any easier for her.

“Nothing.” Blake looked back to the book, and instantly whipped a few more pages forward, she didn’t want to start out proclaiming a gratuitous sex scene.

“What are ya doin’?” Ruby couldn’t help but grow curious, coming in closer to spy the novel for herself. 

“Nothing. Just finding a good spot to start. Ah, here.” Blake cleared her throat, deciding on the newest page by the first few words being, ‘She felt a great pain, as her fingers soaked with crimson.’ Blake believed some graphic violence to be a more preferable alternative to graphic sex. 

“She felt a great pain, as her fingers soaked with crimson. The wound was fresh, and she didn’t bemoan that. It made it all the more exciting. She felt his tongue caress the inside of her carved flesh. She tried to push his mouth away, but her strength left her. He was busy, occupied by pleasuring her. His own fingers plunging deep into her-...” Blake let that last syllable ring like a note in her throat. She finally stopped herself from regurgitating the words on the page. The usual composure she was able to keep, under the guise of an aloof coolness was shattered as she gawked at the novel. It sounded much worse read aloud. She had a hard time forcing her eyes to look beyond the book. “I’m sorry, this is… this stuff is kinda filthy.”

Ruby’s hand slid above Blake’s knee. The contact almost causing Blake to jump. “You can keep reading.” They still hadn’t made eye contact, and after Ruby said such a thing, neither of them wanted to. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh-huh.” Ruby’s hand stayed touching Blake’s thigh.

“Okay.” Blake thumbed the paper, looking for where she left off. 

“-His own fingers plunging deep into her. She quivered at the sensation, turning all her pain into pleasure. She stopped struggling, surrendering her body to him. She always did so. She never wanted to, but she had to. He was too powerful. 

“Her voice broke, moaning in ecstasy. He took the cue as permission. He threw her down. Her legs spread without contest, and he loomed over her like the master she knew him to be. He slid into her, and they became one - one broken entity. They knew what they were doing. With each pound of flesh, and as their flesh pounded together, they fell deeper. His-” 

Blake’s back tensed, and her fingers curled. Ruby’s hand had finally slid further up Blake’s thigh, and hadn’t stopped with Blake’s halting of words. “Blake?” Ruby’s voice was low. The book fell, the barrier between them no longer keeping either safe. There was a beat. Their eyes met, and Ruby had months of aggression explode in a moment. Her semblance may have had a hand in her speed. 

Ruby’s palm cupped Blake’s genitals, their lips pressed together, and the book was thrown to the side. Ruby surely wasn’t thinking, and Blake had to have been too overwhelmed to think much of anything. Ruby didn’t stop. She massaged with her fingers, and brought her other hand around to the back of Blake’s head to keep the the two’s lips together. Blake soon followed, being swept up, and soon overtaking the tide. She lurched forward, bring her hands to Ruby’s breasts, and bringing her tongue into her mouth. The scene continued until Blake’s hands slid under Ruby’s top. Ruby instinctively went for the fabric, bring it up. The action required the two to part from their kiss. With Ruby now topless, Blake slowly caressing her nipples, they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Ruby.” Blake halted, retracting her hands.

“I-I’m-” Ruby was hard up for air, breathing heavily. Blake was only a bit better. “I’m sorry!” Ruby fell back gripping her tank top tight in her hand. She covered her chest with her arms and stumbled off the bed. “I’m so sorry, Blake.” Ruby fumbled her top, trying to find the proper holes to put it back on. She was able to do so, only it was backwards. Blake couldn’t find the words, just letting her eyes scrutinize Ruby’s face. Her mind was going, but nothing came to mind to say. Ruby was ready to give speech, however. “I’m so sorry! I just, I wasn’t thinking! You’re just so beautiful, and all that stuff. I mean I’ve been having issues, lately. You have no idea how annoying this all is. I can’t get enough alone time to get this out, and I just… Gosh, I’m sorry. I don’ think it helps thatIthinkofyouwhenImasturbate! And! I’m sorryforthattoo!”

“Ruby!” Blake rose to her feet, stomping as she did. The frantic teen finally stopped, her attention back to Blake instead of immersed in panic. “It’s okay.” It sounded like a whisper, compared to the volume prior. 

“Are you sure…?” Ruby looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“Ruby.” Blake pulled her into a hug, Ruby instantly returning the embrace. If either of them were letting their minds wander they would be thankful Yang and Weiss were gone. Both, though, were completely silent outside and in. They just allowed their arms to coil around each other’s forms, as they pressed together. Eyes closed, and breathing slow, the two stood there without any concept of time. 

Ruby never noticed how much taller Blake was, as she let her head rest on her chest. She also never noticed the size of Blake’s chest. Blake was also taking unconscious note of Ruby’s form, realizing the girl would obviously have some firm musculature to wield her giant scythe. Soon their breathing pattern synced up - as one inhaled, the other exhaled, and vice versa. Its as if they were breathing each other’s breaths. Their heart beats were the next thing to match. Ruby felt overwhelming pleasure, the kind of warm happiness that forced a smile and made her hands clench tight. Ruby felt her pulse beat along with Blake’s heartbeat, it ringing loud and clear with her ear against Blake’s chest. 

“Blake,” Ruby let her name pass through her lips. Blake purred out a hum. “Thank you.”

“For?” Blake began to slowly rub her cheek on the top of Ruby’s head, a smile on her face. 

“For understanding.”

The bliss they felt was like everything else, subject to end. Yang soon burst through the dorm’s door. Ruby and Blake immediately extended their arms, pushing off from each other and turning to see Yang bellowing out an annoyed sound as she looked up at the ceiling. Blake was quick to reassess herself.

“Five seconds this time?” Blake asked, forcing Yang to stop.

“Yep!” Yang’s neck acted like a slinky as her head fell forward. She lurched forward, throwing her arms around Blake in distress. “They were totally not what I thought they were!”

“They never are, Yang.” Blake awkwardly patted Yang’s head. 

“Ugh!” Yang let go of Blake and turned to Ruby. “Sis!” She gave Ruby the same treatment, collapsing onto her. Ruby felt overcome by her, though, being much to short. She was used to this treatment, though.  She was, however, still unable to get a sound past her throat, trying to reconstruct her mind to be able to face her sister. “Dates stink. I just wanted some good ass.” The omission was more than either Blake or Ruby had wanted. The comment did force the two to share a knowing look, both pondering what they were doing just seconds before. 

“Come one, Yang.” Blake jabbed the blonde’s side.

“Ye-Yeah, let’s get ice cream.” Ruby’s enthusiasm was fake, at least until the last two words. 

“Let’s!” Yang cheered, finally getting off of Ruby. “I’ll pay! And, Let’s snag Weiss! Wherever she is.”

“Library.” Blake giving away the studious student’s location was to Weiss’s detriment. Yang was able to get the heiress away from her studies. Weiss didn’t mind as much as she said she did. As the team ventured out to get ice cream, Ruby and Blake made sure to stick to their partners, and on opposite sides of the group. They weren’t able to get a word to each other for the rest of the excursion. 

And thus another night would leave Ruby unfulfilled. She did get ice cream, though, so at least there was some trade off this time. It may not have been a very good trade off, but Ruby grew to appreciate it as they ate. She watched Blake, only wondering if they weren’t interrupted what they would have done. She didn’t know if it was something particularly right. Blake ‘seemed right’ to her, but she was severely starved of sexual satisfaction, and affection; perhaps, she wasn’t going about it for the right reasons. 

‘Then why was Blake going along with it?’

Ruby pondered the question until she got into the shower stall that night. It was when scalding water splashed upon her back that her usual problem re-entered her mind. And, as the water cooled to a hot shower temp, Ruby thought of Blake, again. Her legs, the feel of her lips, how she teased her breasts, and how wet she felt. Ruby hadn’t even touched soap, yet, skipping to working her fingers in a slow circle over her clitoris. 

The shouts of other students in the showers snapped her out of the fantasy. The young woman shook her head and slapped her cheeks for good measure. Tonight she was showering earlier, after her team had gotten back from their sweet treat. Ruby loosened up her shoulders as she lathered up her hair with shampoo. 

She did take just as long as she always did. The hour passed by, as each of the students filtered out. Not another voice could be heard. Ruby felt she was the last one in the showers, like always. With nothing but the sound of water hitting skin and tile, Ruby felt peace. Well, external peace. Internally, the girl was still a mess of hormonal excitement. The privacy was taken advantage of as she resumed what she had started when she entered the stall.

It still wasn’t producing much. The short memory of her interaction with Blake was getting her just a bit further, but not close enough. It only took her a few minutes to realize tonight would be like all the others. With both hands between her legs, and her forehead pressed against the wall’s tile for support, Ruby stood letting the water hit her. She’d ‘enjoyed’ the shower long enough, and held up her fingers to the shower for one last cleansing before shutting it off for the night.

The sound of streaming water didn’t stop with her stall. She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her at the thought of someone else showering near her as she tried her damndest to get off. Ruby shook it away quick enough, knowing they weren’t any the wiser to her actions. Exiting the stall, she scanned the adjacent showers, curious which once was still in use. She felt worse realizing it was the one right next to hers. It was just surprising, she was always the last one, always. The other person had to of fallen asleep or something. Or, during her self absorbed sensual session, the other person may have slipped and hit their head. The notion sent Ruby into a panic. She instantly rapped upon the stall door. “You okay?” No answer. “Anyone in there?”

“Yes.” The voice was familiar.

“Blake?” She really didn’t want to be right.

“Yes, Ruby?” Blake’s voice sent a shiver up her spine.

“Why are you still in there? You okay?” Ruby was staring a hole into a portion of the stall door.

“It’s nice in here.”

“Yeah it is…” Ruby agreed, and suddenly felt that ever awful cold enveloped her. She wanted to go back in, under the warm water and comfort. “Cold” She whispered it.

“Do you want to come in?”

“What?”

“You can join me, if you’d like.” Ruby felt a swarm of bees, the sound of a storm, buzz in her head. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. She wanted to, she really did. “Don’t worry.” Blake’s words shut off her anxiety. “Just open the stall.” Ruby followed orders. It felt slow, but she knew she did it as fast as she could. Ruby shut the stall behind her, leaving them alone, together. Turning to look at Blake, Ruby had tilt her head down. Blake was sitting on the floor of the shower, her arms around her knees, and her chin resting on her knees. Her eyebrows raised, and her eyes traced up Ruby’s body until their eyes met. “Hello, Ruby.” While Blake could see every inch of Ruby, Ruby wished Blake wasn’t in such a position. 

“That looks uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” Blake mumbled, sliding her chin down so her mouth was against her knees, now. Ruby just stood there, unsure. “You can sit.”

“O-Okay.” She did, following Blake’s lead and taking a similar position across from her. Their toes were touching at the tips.

“I understand.” Blake was looking at Ruby, but Ruby was trying to keep her eyes closed. “I told you, I do. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure Yang has these issues, and Weiss has to, too. I do.” Blake’s toes began to squirm, brushing Ruby’s. “Those books help me. Yang has no problem doing it at night, I hear her above me. Weiss, I’m not sure about, but she has to think about it, no matter how perfect that heiress is.” Ruby started reciprocating the small amount of play between their toes. 

“When do you…?” Ruby didn’t feel like finishing the question, nervous or not, but Blake was smart.

“Here. Showers. I think about the book.” Blake let her feet forward a bit, gently putting them on top of Ruby’s. “And, what about you, Ruby?”

“I, uh,” Ruby curled her toes underneath Blake’s feet. “I try in the showers. I just can’t, though. I try to think of things. I can’t get myself there, though.” Ruby’s legs pulled back from Blake, her feet no longer under Blake’s. “Thinking of you gets me the furthest.”

Blake’s hand grasped Ruby’s forearm, forcing her to open her eyes. “I was thinking of our kiss earlier.” The word kiss may have been the signal. Both of them took it without hesitation. The warm water helped drown out the word as their lips and tongues touched. Ruby’s hands were a bit aimless, coming to Blake’s head, her shoulders, and, oddly, her cat ears. Blake was precise. Blake’s fingers found Ruby’s vagina with ease, and her other hand gripped Ruby’s ass with vigor. They got their feet, due in most part to Blake hoisting Ruby up. Their posture was off, Blake arching and Ruby on her toes so they could properly go about it.

Ruby’s head started tilting down, her lips escaping Blake’s, and she clenched Blake’s shoulders tight. “Blake.” She breathed as said girl took care to slow her fingers upon Ruby’s vagina. “Don’t stop.”

It was as if the months of agony had proved worth it. Ruby descended to her knees and sat back, shivering from the sensation that still lingered. Her breathing was long and heavy, and she had the smile of euphoric bliss. “Are you okay?” Blake knelt down in concern, receiving Ruby’s arms wrapping around her neck in a weak hug as a response. 

“I’m great.” Blake couldn’t hear that elated voice in good will, after realizing she just defiled her team leader, and a girl two years her junior. She should apologize herself, and surely talk to Yang. maybe she should leave. “Let me do you…” Blake didn’t leave the stall.

Blake was placed on her back, the water showering her stomach, as Ruby positioned herself between her thighs. Blake’s back arched as Ruby’s tongue stroked her labia, and soon slid deeper into her. The moment the texture rubbed Blake’s clit was the moment she climaxed. Her hands, and claws, found Ruby’s head and hair, and took hold. “Blake.” Ruby’s voice squeaked in pain. Blake released her and pushed herself to sit up.

“I’m sorry! I got carried away.” Blake went to console Ruby about any pain she may have inflicted, but the smaller girl just giggled.

“I’m fine.” Her hand patted her head, as she put on that big old smile. “I’m glad we could both help each other.” She was laughing, giddy with happiness.

“Yeah.” It was more like a breath than a response. Blake couldn’t help but grin at Ruby, how simultaneously perfectly innocent she could appear, while being incredibly sexy. The water still ran between them, splashing them with speckled droplets. “We should get out.” She didn’t want to, no, neither did Ruby, but that should. Beacon’s water bill was already high enough.

“Okay, okay.” Ruby seemed to be on cloud nine. She hopped to her feet, but almost instantly crumpled back down, Blake having to catch her. “Sorry, I guess my legs are a bit weak. Hehehe.” She was embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” Blake smirked, and got Ruby in her arms, lifting her up like a princess. “I have you.” Ruby threw her arms around Blake again, nestling her face against one of her breasts. Blake had some issues, and Ruby decided not to take notice, as she tried to turn the shower off. She was able to, if only in an awkward reach of her hand, still trying to keep Ruby in her arms. Blake kicked the stall door open, and made it to the washroom counter. “Here okay?” Ruby nodded in her arms. Blake went to sit Ruby on the counter but was met with a yip.

“Cold!” 

“Right…” Blake nicked a towel from nearby and set it down before letting Ruby sit on the counter.

“Thanks!” Ruby beamed at Blake.

“Welcome.” Their interactions had always been nice. They always felt warm, being a good volume but the feeling of hushed pleasantries. Even now, after what they’d just taken part in, they were still perfectly lovely. Even after they went as far as two people could possible go together. “Ruby…” Blake spoke her name softly, passing her another towel to dry off with, as she herself gripped one tight. 

“Yeah?!” Ruby was still ecstatic, her mind no where near what Blake was thinking. 

“What is this going to be?”

The colour of Ruby’s world drained, and her face fell. Blake’s heart dropped with it, as it looked to her like she punched the girl in the stomach. “I didn’t want to think about that.” Ruby was honest at least.

“We have to.” Blake fashioned her towel over her chest and let it drape over her until her mid thigh. “What would Weiss say, what would Yang do with this? How is this going to affect us as teammates, as friends?” Ruby stared at the towel in her hands. She was still dripping wet. She was getting cold.

“Why does all that matter? Why do you care?” The tone was of spite, something Blake was shocked to hear from Ruby. Blake was ready to be realistic, though, something Ruby the optimist was sorely against.

“This might compromise our relationship. And I’ve never even been good at those. Not to mention… This wasn’t much more than two kids in heat.” 

Ruby’s hand connected with the counter, sounding a slap that caused Blake to jump back. “I don’t-” Ruby’s voice was shaking. “I don’t know what this is.” Blake didn’t either. They kept quiet. Ruby finally started to dry herself off, hopping off the counter, strength in her legs again.

“Yang talks about you a lot, you know.”

“She talks about you, too.”

That was the extent of the exchange. Ruby put on her pajamas, and Blake slid her robe one. She tied up her bow, as Ruby strapped her eye mask onto her forehead. “Why do you still wear the bow?” Ruby’s question didn’t mean to hurt, but it cut deep.

“That’s- That’s something I don’t know, either.” Another two sentence conversation. They looked up to the mirror, spying each others reflections. Neither of them were smiling. 

“Want to, uh, want to take a walk, or?” Ruby’s voice cracked. Blake nodded, wordlessly, then leading Ruby out of the bathroom. They weren’t heading back to the dorm, even if Yang and Weiss were asleep, they didn’t want to be in a small room with them. They wandered the halls of Beacon that night. They’d pass stranglers, a few students that had their own problems that could only be solved by pacing mindlessly. They even passed Pyrrha on their trek, receiving the ever cheerful ‘hello’ she gave. After she was out of sight, Ruby and Blake stopped.

“It’s late.” Blake’s eyes were on the moon, through the window of the hall. Ruby gave a hum of acknowledgment. “I’m not that great Ruby.”

“I think you are.”

“I’ve had issues with things like this before.”

“I haven’t.” Ruby let a fake laugh sound, she was compensating. “This can be a one night thing, Blake. I don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s not like that.” Blake shook her head. She didn’t know how to go about this, but Ruby certainly didn’t, either. “You aren’t any trouble, Ruby.”

“You know, I think I really like you.” Blake’s gaze fell to Ruby. Ruby felt her heart in her throat, her ears were burning, and her stomach felt like a dishwasher. Blake could tell.

“Me too.” Blake looked back to the moon, and all the stars around it. Her hand reached out for Ruby’s. Their fingers intertwined, and their palms clasped together. Ruby’s hand tightened the grip, and Blake returned the action. Now, both felt a drum in the upper cavity of their torso. The mood, of serenity, of rapture, of tranquility, was broken as Ruby tried to suppress a giggle. She couldn’t hide it well. Blake just turned to her, a half offended quizzical stare. Ruby’s composure fully shattered, as she broke out into full laughter. “What?” Blake felt the contagion of Ruby’s levity tug her lips up.

“Sorry.” She forced out an apology in between breaths. “I’m sorry, Blake!” While still holding hands, Ruby raised her arms up. “My mind just wandered!” 

“Was it really that good?” Now both of them were laughing like immature school girls. Ruby just nodded at her question.

“Yep!” Ruby turned to Blake, “It really was.” It really was quite humorous. Their laughter died down as they stood, holding hands in the halls of beacon. “Sorry” Ruby cleared her throat.

**“It’s fine.” Blake stole a kiss. **


End file.
